


when you're gone (the pieces of my heart are missing you)

by letfelicitysoar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pure sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao misses Kris, but he isn't going to admit it.</p><p>lapslock all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you're gone (the pieces of my heart are missing you)

**Author's Note:**

> in which i need to stop checking in on tao's ig so often.

it wasn’t like he was still upset. he had gotten over most of it, cried until his eyes became dry. he knew he wasn’t the only member left feeling empty and bitter, but still, they all had to move on and so did he.

but when he’s scrolling through instagram and looking at old posts of his, deciding which ones he should delete and which ones he should keep, he looks at his first post. already nine weeks old and it doesn’t even feel that long when he really thinks about it. the caption is in english and so are the other first few posts of his and he suddenly has the urge to make a post in english again.

so he turns to his side and says, “ge-”

but then sehun looks over with a quizzical face and asks, “ge?”

“nothing.” zitao says and goes back to his phone, forgetting who he was calling.


End file.
